Trap of Love
by Tjenki17
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sharpay that has a desire to have the schools favorite basketball player,Troy Bolton.Sharpay will stop at nothing to have him,even if it kills her.
1. First meeting

Trap of Love

Chapter one

_Troy walked down the hallway of East high as he bumped into the new girl. "Sorry, my bad" she said to him as she flipped her light blonde hair._

_It was my fault, you must be new. I'm Troy" He said as he shook her hand. _

"_Hi, I'm Sharpay. I'm new, but you probably knew that" she said smiling._

"_Well see you around" Troy said as he walked around the corner. She waved good bye and walked away also while looking at her schedule. Her first class was math. She looked around each corner for a while before she found the math class. When she walked in she saw Troy sitting in the back talking to a boy that had curly hair and a green and blue stripped shirt, she sat next to a girl as the teacher walked in._

"_Sorry I am late; I hope everyone had a great break. My name is Ms. Drabs and I am your math teacher "the teacher said as she wrote her name on the board. She looked at the entire students and then stared for a while at Sharpay. Something about her made her different from all the others .It startled Ms. Drabs for a moment as Sharpay looked back at her with an evil looking smile_

"_Anyway class we have a short time together so lets start off by introducing yourself" Ms. Drabs said. She pointed to every student as she pointed to Troy._

"_Well ,I play basketball and my dads the coach and I'm dating Gabriella who is at science right now and let me say she is f-a-w-n" Troy said as high fived the curly haired boy._

"_Thank you , now lastly Sharpay Evans" Ms. Drab_

"_Well there is nothing really to tell except I love to write and act" she said as she looked at Ms .Drabs._

_For some reason that shook Ms. Drabs into a weird stage like the sound of her voice was like a thousands needles getting into you._

_Ms. Drabs did not like seeing something bad in her students but knew how to handle it._


	2. Confronted

Trap of Love

Chapter two

Sharpay was always the last one to come out but Ms. Drabs did not care that much, even though she had her suspicion about Sharpay .So on Friday she decided to tell Sharpay what she knew about her sister and her.

"Ms. Evans, I know this may seem weird but I know what you and your sister did last summer" Ms. Drabs said as she sat behind her desk.

Sharpay looked up from her pile of papers that layed on her desk and looked up smiling.

"And what would that be?"Sharpay asked.

"You went to jail for killing your camp director and your sister helped you do it" Ms. Drabs said standing up.

"So are you going to tell or asked that I be removed from this class?"Sharpay asked as she stud up and walked over slowly to Ms. Drabs.

"No, but I still don't trust you so be prepared to have eyes watching you" Ms. Drabs said as she walked up to Sharpay.

"Is that a threat?"Sharpay asked putting her right arm on her hip.

"No, a promise" Ms. Drabs said confidently.

Sharpay grabbed Ms. Drab's neck and pushed her into the chalkboard .She then started to talk.

"Don't talk to me like that. I am not the person to play around with. So, if you want to keep your life I suggest you watch your tone" Sharpay said.

"Let go of me" Ms. Drabs whispered with the few breaths she could use.

Sharpay let go and got her bag and papers as she smiled at Ms. Drabs and walked out. Ms. Drabs wanted to cry but she could not show any signs of weakness and plus she was to scared to move or make any tears come out of her red shot eyes.


	3. The start of rage

Trap of love

Chapter Trap of Love

Chapter three

_Sharpay__ ran to the bus as Troy called out to her._

"_Ride with us" Troy yelled as he got out the car and ran towards her and smiled._

"_I don't want to intrude" Sharpay said in her I'm so innocent voice._

"_No way are we letting you ride that cheese bus" Troy said as they both walked to the car._

_There was a girl sitting in the passenger seat who had black curly hair with a white dress on with a white plain sweater. She looked very pretty but Sharpay thought that she was a threat. Sharpay sat in the back seat behind Troy._

"_This is Gabriella my hot girlfriend I was talking about" Troy said smiling as he started to drive._

"_Hi, I'm Sharpay" Sharpay said as she pulled out her phone and started to text._

"_Hey, like your jacket" Gabriella said as she looked at Sharpay._

"_Thanks" Sharpay said as she looked at her._

"_Troy did you send out the invitations to your big party?"Gabriella asked._

"_Not yet, I'll just tell the boys to tell people" Troy said smiling._

"_Hey, why don't you come to the party" Troy said._

"_But honey we have enough people coming" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy with a mean look. Gabriella shot into jealous girlfriend mode at that time._

"_But we don't even know who is coming" Troy said looking weird at he's girlfriend._

_Gabriella looked at Sharpay with an evil look and turned around in her seat and just watched Sharpay from the rear view window._

"_Sure I'll come. Wouldn't miss it for the world" Sharpay said smiling back at Gabriella._

_-That was the beginning of a war-_


	4. I've Had Enough

Trap of _Love_

_Chapter four_

_Sharpay was the one person in the party who knew how to make a party last .But once they saw how to act around her, they knew to let loose .Gabriella did not like the way Sharpay made everyone do what she wanted. She thought it was weird and wanted to take her down. Sharpay went to the kitchen to get a beer as Gabriella walked in and got a beer also._

"_Who the hell do you think you are walking this party like you're the star" Gabriella said as she drunk her beer._

"_Excuse me but I don't know what your talking about" Sharpay said in her innocent voice._

"_Don't play so innocent you're trying to steel my place and it's not going to work" Gabriella said as she put her drink down on the counter._

"_Oh please if I was trying to do that I would have been did it, so why don't you just go kiss your boyfriends but" Sharpay said as she walked away._

_Gabriella was so mad that she pulled Sharpay hair as everyone saw._

_Sharpay turned around and kicked Gabriella in the stomach, she automatically fell to the floor as she pulled Gabriella legs….._

_-To read more, read the next chapter-_


	5. Final Destination

Trap of Love

Chapter Five

"_I don't know officer, she just snapped"Sharpay said folding her arms. Sharpay was happy with what she accomplished. She had gotten Gabriella taken to jail and was actually satisfied._

"_So you have no idea what happened to her?"The officer said as he wrote something down on a pad of paper._

"_No, but if I can be to any help. Please call me with the number I gave you" Sharpay said acting like she was so innocent. Troy then walked up to Sharpay as he looked so scared and worried._

"_What happened to Gabriella? What went on? Are you okay" Troy asked hugging Sharpay._

"_She tried to kill me Troy, she tried to kill me "Sharpay said fake crying and hugging Troy on his waist. Troy did not know what to think, his favorite girl was just put in jail for trying to kill someone. He drove with Sharpay to the Jail that Gabriella was sent to._

"_So are you sure that's what happened?"Troy asked looking at the road and Sharpay._

"_Are you suggesting that I'm lying?"Sharpay asked as she looked mad._

"_No I do I just can't believe she would do such a thing" Troy said._

"_Yeah well I can't either but people do things" Sharpay said as she hugged Troy's waist. Troy put his right arm around Sharpay and actually felt something that was warm and sweet .He was falling in love. Sharpay knew she was going to HAVE Troy no matter what._

"_This is wrong "Troy said as he moved his arm and frowned._

"_No it's not, just try to ignore it and enjoy"Sharpay said as she grabbed Troy harder._

"_No, just stop "Troy said as moved over hardly looking at the road. Sharpay got furious and took the wheel as the car tipped laughed as Troy screamed._

"_AAAAAHHHHH_


End file.
